She's so Lovely
by timmytamthomas
Summary: There is an exchange at Gohan's School!
1. The Exchange

Gohan has already attended about a month of school.

Disclaimer: Ah, what's the point, I don't own Dragonball Z or Gt or anything really.

She's So Lovely

The Exchange

"Gohan!" screamed Chi Chi.

"What?!"

"Get your butt down here right now, mister!"

Gohan ran into the kitchen, he did not want to incur the wrath of the frying pan of doom.

"What is it Mum?" he asked

"I just got a phone call from the school and there is going to be an exchange with a school from England"

"You can't be serious! I have enough trouble keeping my secrets from Videl…."

"Who's Videl?"

"Eh heh heh, just a girl from school" Gohan said giving the famous Son grin while scratching the back of his head.

"I gonna have grandbabies!"

"Bigbrotherifyoudon'tcomedownstairsyouwon'tgetanybreakfast!!!!!" shouted Goten is one second. Gohan leapt out of bed and shot into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and started wolfing his breakfast down Saiyan style.

"Gohan remember to take your exchange student home" ordered Chi Chi.

"I will" he said regretfully. Gohan opened the door and shot into the sky, turning into his Saiyaman costume.

'I hope there isn't any crime this morning' he thought. For once, Dende granted Gohan's wish. He landed on the roof and turned into his normal clothes. He then ran down to his classroom.

"I might actually be on time"

He opened the classroom door, luckily the teacher hadn't turned up yet. He saw that half the classroom was full of exchange students who were conversing with each other.

"Hey Gohan!, up here" he heard someone shout. He looked up and saw Erasa waving to him, so he walked up the stairs and sat down next to her. Just as she was about to speak the teacher came in.

"Right, I'm sure you all know there is an exchange for the next month" he said.

"Yes" all the students groaned.

"Good, now here are the rules, all the girls will be partnered with girls and all the boys will be partnered with boys, so here we go, the teacher started to read out names. Gohan wasn't listening until…

"Son will be partnered with Stevens"

He looked up and saw a teen about the same size as him, with short brown hair, wearing a long sleeve shirt with fcuk on the front and jeans.

"Hi, my name is Carl"


	2. Introducing Carl

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragonball Z or GT

She's so Lovely

Chapter 2: Introducing Carl

"Hey, my name is Gohan, do you want sit down?" Gohan asked pointing to the chair Erasa had departed from.

"Sure, thanks"

"So Carl, tell me about yourself, where in England are you from?"

"Erm, well I'm from London and I live in an area of London called Lee Green, I have two brothers and one sister and I like music a lot, I play the piano and the guitar and I like to write music"

BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well, children because you have just got your exchanges you can have a day off" explained the teacher.

"Sick" said Carl.

"Why? What? Are you sick?" asked Gohan

"Nah, it's just an expression we have in England, so if somethin' is sick, so to speak, it means that it is brilliant"

"Okay that's a bit weird" They got up form their seats and walked out of the classroom. As they were walking down the corridor they bumped into Videl.

"Hey Gohan, who's your exchange?" asked Videl.

"Oh this is Carl, Carl meet Videl, Videl meet Carl"

"Hi" said Carl.

"So are you going to introduce your exchange?" asked Gohan.

"Oh yeah! Gohan meet Sophia, Sophia meet Gohan"

"Hello" said Sophia.

"Gohan sorry I've got to get going, I told Daddy I would introduce my exchange to him so see you later"

"Hey Gohan, can we get going this is kind of awkward" whispered Carl.

"Why?"

"Sophia is my ex - girlfriend"

"Oh, okay" Gohan answered. They then hurried out of the corridor and into the street. Gohan then pulled out one of his capsules and threw it on the ground. Out came a sleek black heli – jet with Capsule Corp. printed on the side.

"Nice" stated Carl.

The heli – jet landed with a heavy thud. "Gohan, you have to be possibly the single most crap driver in the world!" said Carl.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" The door to the son household creaked open, suddenly a black blur shot past Gohan and over to Carl.

"Hi I'm Goten, are you a friend of my big brother?" asked the tiny Saiyan.

"Yeah you could say that, I'm Carl"

"GOTEN! Get back in the house immediately" screamed Chi Chi "Sorry Goten just gets very excited about meeting new people"

"I've seen" Carl replied

"Well I'll show you our room" interrupted Gohan. He then walked in to the house and up to his and Goten's room.

"There is enough space for you to put some of the things you bought from England" said Gohan. Carl pulled out his capsule pouch and threw two of them on the floor. Out came a piano and an electric guitar.

"Is that it?"

"No, I just thought I might as well move them in now" as Carl was saying this he pulled out another capsule and threw it on the floor. This time all his clothes and bathroom utensils came out.

"You said you wrote songs didn't you, Carl?"

"Yeah"

"Can you show me one?"

"Sure" He then sat down at his piano and started playing.

_She said it's not about you_

_it's not about you, it's me_

_She said it's not about you_

_it's not about you, it's me_

_And sometimes it's good_

_sometimes its bad_

_but living with you, well it's driving me mad_

_And sometimes its good_

_sometimes its bad_

_but living with you is, well it's becoming a drag_

_She's a beautiful smile, she's gleam in your eye_

_dresses like a princess, playing games in your mind_

_Falling out of her top, runs a hand through her hair_

_playing so hard to get, cause she knows that you care_

_I don't how to love you more, how you to love you more_

_how to love you more, my friend_

_I don't how to love you more, how you to love you more_

_how to love you more my friend, my…_

_I guess we got, I guess we got_

_I guess we got, we got nothing to say_

_I guess we got, I guess we got_

_I guess we got…_

_And sometimes its good  
sometimes its bad  
but living with you, well it's driving me mad  
And sometimes its good  
sometimes its bad  
but living with you is, well it's making me sad_

So is this how it ends? Well nobody knows  
she'll be gone for a year and we'll see how it goes  
Moving out of your flat, slipping right through your hands  
she's a difficult girl and your a sillier man 

I don't know how to love you more, how to love you more   
how to love you more, my friend  
I don't know how to love you more, how to love you more  
how to love you more, my...

I don't know how to love you more, how to love you more  
how to love you more, my friend  
I don't know how to love you more, how to love you more  
how to love you more, my...

I guess we got, I guess we got  
I guess we got nothing to say  
I guess we got, I guess we got  
I guess we got...

It's not about you(don't you go)  
I guess we got  
It's not about you(don't you go)  
I guess we got

It's not about about you  
(don't you go home, don't you go home, don't you leave me here alone)  
And sometimes its good  
sometimes its bad  
but living with you, well it's driving me mad  
And sometimes its good  
sometimes its bad  
but living with you is, well your driving me...

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know  
how to love you, but I love you so  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know  
why I love you, but I love you so

I don't know, I don't know, I don't know  
why I love you, but I love you so  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know...

I guess we got, I guess we got  
I guess we got nothing to say  
I guess we got, I guess we got  
I guess we got(nothing to say)

It's not about about you  
(don't you go home, don't you go home, don't you leave me here alone) And sometimes its good  
sometimes its bad  
but living with you, well it's driving me mad  
And sometimes its good  
sometimes its bad  
but living with you is, well your driving me...

As Carl was playing his song, Gohan started to get a strange feeling, like the song meant something to him. 'Reminds me of Videl…..WAIT, what am I thinking she is just a friend, right?'

Sorry for leavin ya like that.

Just if you're wondering The son is It's not about you by Scouting for Girls

I also don' own that.


	3. Joy Division

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT

She's so Lovely

Carl's Friends

Suddenly there was a muffled noise which sounded distinctly like the Mexican Hat Dance.

"Eh heh heh, I kind of like that ring tone" said Carl embarrassed. He then pulled out a shiny silver flip – up phone.

"Hey Alex mate, why are you callin'?" asked Carl "So you're callin' for your partner Sharpener because Gohan doesn't have a phone, okay" He then handed the phone to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, Videl's partner called because she doesn't have Carl's number and you don't have a phone, so she was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me, her, Erasa and her brother Cleanse?" asked Sharpener.

"Sure, what day?" replied Gohan.

"Today in an about an hour at Orange Star park"

"Sure, see ya there!"

Gohan's heli – jet landed, this time, with a soft thud in front of Videl, Sharpener, Erasa and Cleanse.

"Wait a minute, I thought Gohan was a terrible driver" said Videl.

"Gohan's not driving" replied Cleanse.

"Oh, well that makes sense". Out stepped from the jet Carl and Gohan.

"See, Gohan that is how you drive" stated Carl.

"Well, if you're so good why don't you become professional"

"Ha Ha, funny guy, seriously Gohan that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh" replied Carl sarcastically. They stopped arguing and walked over to the awaiting party.

"Jonesey how's it goin' mate?" asked Carl.

"It's alright" replied Alex.

"Alright guys, don't say hi, I'll just die!" said Cleanse's partner.

"You do that Craig" replied Carl.

"So I guess you three know each other?" asked Videl.

"Yeah, we know each other, I've known Alex since nappies and Craig since I was 4"said Carl "Actually we're in a band called the 'The Films', you see I play the piano, lead guitar and I write quite a lot of our music. Alex plays Bass also lead while Craig plays the drums"

"A drummer's life is hard" said Craig.

"Isn't it just Craig" replied Alex sarcastically.

"Alright what are we gonna do?" interrupted Gohan.

"Well Gohan, first we are gonna to the pool" answered Videl.

"Sounds cool!" said Carl.

"One problem, guys" said Gohan

"What's that?"

"I don't have trunks!"

"SHOPPING!" screamed Erasa.

"Bollocks" muttered Carl.

"Gohan, you would look great in these!" said Erasa.

"Okay, I'll go try them on" he said walking towards the changing room. He then opened the curtain and then stepped inside. After about 5 minutes Gohan stepped out. Videl's jaw hung open, Gohan didn't look like a body builder, he looked like a well sculpted statue. Erasa noticed Videl.

"Looks like my little friend has a crush" she whispered.

"Is it that obvious"

"Oh yes" said Erasa "What do you think Videl?"

"Y-Yeah G-Gohan l-looks g-great" she stuttered.

"Thanks Videl" said Gohan blushing.

"Come on! This is so boring, let's get going" screamed Carl.

"Okay, keep your pants on!" shouted Sharpener.

"Ya here that Alex" said Carl "Faggot made a funny!"

"Hey!" replied Sharpener.

"It's true Sharpener" interrupted Videl.

All the boys walked into the changing room. Gohan and Carl were deep in conversation.

"I really want to ask her out, Carl, but I'm scared she'll reject me"

"Do it mate, or you will spend the rest of your life thinking 'what if' if you know what I mean"

"Thanks" When they had finished changing Alex walked out and stood next to the pool waiting for everyone, suddenly out of nowhere shot Carl who proceeded to bundle Alex into the pool. The life – guard blew his whistle.

"Hey, do that again and you're out!" he shouted. He however did not notice Craig walk behind him and 'accidentally' push him in pool.

"Sorry!" Craig said looking at the soaked life – guard who then got out of the pool and sat down in his chair.

"I hate kids" he muttered.

When all the boys had finally filed into the pool, out came the girls, it was the jaw of Gohan's turn to hang. Videl was dressed in a red bikini which showed off her stomach. Videl noticed and started blushing. Erasa was dressed in a nice lime green swim – suit while Sophia was dressed in a tight blue bikini. Carl was awe – struck, his was the girl who was meant to have dumped him.

"Alright Carl you can stop staring" said Sophia.

"Oh, you saw" Carl replied blushing. Gohan was taking no notice of this he was to intent on mustering up the courage to ask Videl out. ' Okay, Gohan you can do this'.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" asked Videl standing in front of him.

"Videl, I really like you and want to know if you would go out with me…" Gohan blurted out. He was answered with a passionate kiss.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied lifting her head to kiss him again.

After they had all changed they went to a nearby bar.

"Hey is there anyone here who plays music!" shouted the bartender. Carl, Alex and Craig stood up.

"We do" they said.

"Good because the people who were meant to be coming have all got food poisoning, so get over to that stage and start playing" The trio walked over to the stage at the front of the bar and started tuning the instruments.

"Right guys we're going to play 'Let's Dance to Joy Division'"

(Speaking) – back singing

Carl started playing his guitar at a fast speed and Craig and Alex started playing straight after him. Carl then stopped playing and walked up to the mic.

_I'm back in Liverpool_

_And everything seems the same_

_But I worked something out last night_

_That changed this little boy's brain_

_A small piece of advice_

_That took twenty – two years in the make_

_And I will break it for you now_

_Please learn from my mistake, please learn from my mistake._

He started playing again.

_Let's dance to Joy Division_

_And celebrate the irony_

_Everything is going wrong_

_But we're so happy_

_Let's dance to Joy Division_

_And raise our glass to the ceiling_

'_Cause this could go all so wrong_

_But we're just so happy; yeah we're so happy_

Gohan looked at Videl.

_So if you're ever feeling down_

_Grab your purse and take a taxi_

_To the darkest side of town_

_That's where we'll be_

_And we will wait for you_

_And lead you through the dance floor_

_Up to the DJ booth,_

_You know what to ask for; you know what to ask for_

He stroked her cheek.

_Go ask for Joy Division_

_And celebrate the irony_

_Everything is going so wrong_

_But we're so happy_

_Go ask for Joy Division_

_And raise our glass the ceiling_

'_Cause this could all go so wrong_

_But we're so happy, so happy_

She tilted her head up

_So let love tear us apart;_

_I've found a cure for a broken heart_

_Let it tear us apart_

_Let the love tear us apart;_

_I've found a cure for a broken heart_

_Let it tear us apart, (Let it tear us apart)_

_So let the love tear us apart;_

_I've found a cure for a broken heart_

_Let it tear us apart, (Let it tear us apart)_

_Let the love tear us apart;_

_I've found a cure for a broken heart_

_Let it tear us apart_

_Let it tear us apart_

_Let it tear us apart_

They then met in a passionate kiss

_Let's dance to Joy Division_

_And celebrate the irony_

_Everything is going wrong_

_But we're so happy_

_Let's dance to Joy Division_

_And raise our glass to the ceiling_

'_Cause this could all go so wrong_

_But we're so happy, year we're so happy_

The music just seemed to mean something to both of them.

_So happy_

_Yeah we're so happy_

_So happy_

_Yeah we're so happy_


End file.
